Egypt
Egypt is a Minor Power in Africa and the Middle-East. Egypt is a member of the Allied Powers, the Union and an associate of the WTO. During the Second World War Egypt was a puppet of the United Kingdom making it a prime target for the Kingdom of Italy, this prompted Egypt to the Allies. During the 'Cold War' Egypt severed ties with the United Kingdom and allied with the Soviet Union, then eventually when the Aliens invaded, Egypt managed to escape mostly unscathed. Basic Information Egypt in the 1939 conquest is face to face with the Kingdom of Italy in Africa, and will mostly bear the brunt of the Italians. Italy only has control of Libya and Ethiopia making your job easy in Africa, but the generals are no pushovers as they will rush you from the start. It is important that you starve the Axis Powers of their supplies in Africa before they take all of Europe. In this conquest you have territory in the Middle East and can easily seize resources from their at the start. Nasser is a key to holding off the Axis invasion of Egypt so use him wisely. After you fought off the Axis in Africa, you may invade mainland Europe through Italy, and liberate it. Note that the Soviets may be dead or alive at this point. After you liberate Europe, go after Japan and liberate Asia to win the war. Egypt in the 1943 conquest is directly fighting Germany and Italy in Africa. In this conquest half of the Axis forces are in Africa or on the eastern front and Asia. The bright side of this conquest is you are supported by famous British generals such as Montgomery and Cunningham. Be aware of the Rommel and Manteuffel as they will blitzkrieg through Africa at a fast rate. Try invading Italian controlled Ethiopia to gain resources and to lower the pressure put on the French and British. Italy losses control of Libya in the conquest which makes liberating Africa much more easier. After liberating Africa, invade Axis controlled Europe and liberate it but be aware that Germany has ballistic missiles so it will be difficult without the proper amount of supplies. If you liberate Europe, like 1939, liberate Asia to win the fight. Egypt in the 1950 conquest is no longer part of the Allied powers but is now allied with the WTO nations. Egypt in 1950 is in a semi-good position because Africa after the World War 2 scenario is not occupied accept for territory occupied by the United States and Soviet Union. The best thing to do is to send a medium sized force to liberate American territory in Africa and possibly invade the Americas from there. The WTO in both Asia and Europe can survive for a long time without getting their homeland invaded, so you have plenty of time to assist in the conquering of the Middle-East with Iran and Iraq. If you conquer both Africa and Middle East, you should invade mainland Europe and defeat NATO from there. Asia by the time you liberate Europe should still be defended and the United States and Japanese navy tired out. The only thing left is to finish invading America and Australia, then defeat Japan and win the war. Egypt in the 1960 conquest is in the same position as it was in 1950, but most powers of the world have access to advanced ballistics and nuclear technology making it more difficult. Just like in 1950, drive NATO out of Africa and assist liberating the Middle East for resources. Be careful when invading Europe and America as they will use nuclear weapons on groups of units if they feel like it. Like last time liberate Europe, Asia, Australia, and America but be more careful around NATO. After you finish the war, you will get a large amount of resources to upgrade. Egypt in the 1975 conquest manages to survive the Alien invasion but may not last for long without the right resources and generals. The Aliens will mostly be coming after you in the region, so be careful of how you attack and use resources. You must use your best generals and units in order to win a war such as this. Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:WTO Category:Union